


pop-stars and such

by salvadore



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, International Fanworks Day 2015, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki's as ridiculous as ever with his eyes filled with love for a pop-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pop-stars and such

Kaoru hides his face against Kyouya's shoulder, laughing helplessly, sheltered there from Tamaki's far-off, admiration filled stare. Kyouya's barely fairing better, stifling his own laughter behind a grin.

Hikaru, laughing loudly, leaps toward Tamaki to hang from him, proclaiming, "You're ridiculous, Boss," while Tamaki presses a reverent hand to the TV, eyes wobbly with tears and love. He presses his hand to Zayn Malik's face on the TV, crying, "My beautiful Pop Prince! They just don't understand!"

"I told you not to watch Where We Are," Haruhi calls from the kitchen, tone loving but unimpressed.

"I like Niall!" Honey-sempai cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling indulgent, lol. Happy International Fanworks Day!


End file.
